thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lair
The Lair is one of the two main locations in The Creature Council Chronicles. It is home to The Creature Security Agency and the Tree of Life. The Lair is the main Town Hall of The Creature World. Background / Development The Lair was introduced in the season two episode "The Ninja" where Creature Council Members Christopher Harris and Hunter Brown designed and built The Lair on their second year of rejoining the group. It was meant to be a replacement for the Treehouse Lair first seen in "The Tree of Life" ''but has grown into the council's home away from home. Chris and Hunter also made The Lair to house the Tree of Life because it was growing too big to keep in the open. The tree now sits in the middle of the main room, now called The Tree Room. In the season two episode ''"The Kraken" ''the pool is introduced. The Council meets a lost Kraken who attempts to kill them because they think they are the Draconequus. The Council invites the Kraken to join the council and live in The Lair's pool. It refused to join the group but did move into the pool. Also in season two, the episode ''"Quarantined" ''it is revealed that The Tree Room is able to conjure red force fields around all of the exits making it impossible to leave or enter the room. The activator buttons are on the outside of all of the doors and on the consoles inside the room. The fields can only be turned off if a council member from the outside. In the season six episode ''"Energy Problems" the Secondary Power Room is introduced. It's revealed that power from The Main Power Room, in The Lab, gets transferred to The Lair's power room. The Secondary Power Room stores and releases power to the entire Lair. In the season seven episode ''"The Bench Warmers" ''the Portal Room is introduced. The Creature Council use the portal to travel to the Marvel Universe. At the end of the episode, another new room has been introduced, the silk room, where they make their own web fluid from real spiders. The Lair is now home to almost all members of The Creature Council and their pets, along with the ( )erry clones, the Tree of Life, and the robots. Description From the outside, The Lair is the Territory I Town Hall. On the inside, there is a labyrinth of rooms and corridors. The Town Hall portion is a two-story brick building with a bell tower. The building's interior exists but is used as a façade to hide The Lair proper. The main room of the Town Hall is The Creature Council's councilling room. It has four chairs for the founding members. The three other rooms do not have a use and are used to continue the façade for unknowing creatures. The Tree Room Creatures with the preception blocker or a powered mission suit are able to enter the actual Lair. They enter the Tree Room first where the walls are a rich reddish purple brick and the floor is a deep sea green tile. Portions of the ground break to grass and plants giving a fantasy forest type feel. The grass thickens as it gets closer to the Tree of Life which rests in the center of the room giving off a mystical haze and dominates the scene when you first enter. Above the main exit, there is another balcony with a computer that controls the tree. At the main entrance, another computer is there which controls the lights, the defense androids and activates the quarantine. Four more consoles surround the base of the tree. The Meeting Room The Power Room Maddie's Office The Gym The Pool The Garden The Portal Room The Armory The Kitchen The Living Room The Silk Room The Library Bed Rooms Bathrooms Rail Stations Category:The Creature Council Category:Locations Category:The Creature World __NOEDITSECTION__